


moments with you.

by azulmarie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulmarie/pseuds/azulmarie
Summary: leon and his girlfriend have moments all to themselves.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> it's one a.m. and i had the sudden craving for remake leon doing cute stuffs with reader. probably going to be a collection of short stories focusing more on the two of you then on an actual plot - mostly fluff for now.

The smooth skin of his bare chest enveloped your waist, his strong arms holding you in place as he slept soundly, oblivious to the watchfulness of your eyes. His face is obscured by his hair, head positioned deeply in your bosom and close enough to feel his hot breath through the material of your shirt. His legs are interwoven with yours, your shared blanket tossed somewhere near the edge of the mattress, forgotten. His heat was more than enough to keep you warm. 

Outside rang the echoes of late night, quiet, with the occasional purr of a car speeding by. In a couple hours time Leon would be awake, leaving for an early morning shift and returning by evening's dusk. He must be used to listening to this sort of silence - the kind you were certain you were the only person awake and alone to hear it, forced to wait until the rest of the world picked up the buzz once again. You wondered if it bothered him. 

Your fingers were gentle in pushing his fringe away from his face, revealing few of his handsome features. He was peaceful in sleep, and you were content with the sight. A movement, one of his, caused your heart to flutter. His head turned upwards, facing you, still deep in dreams but itching to be close to you. His cheek settled on your chest, breath now hitting the exposed skin of your neck. 

A kiss pressed on his forehead, sleepy eyes blinking closed. A smooth touch of your hand grazed the back of his neck, cradling him securely, the whisper of his name from your lips drowned out by the sound of a passing car outside.


	2. two.

He felt your hands cup his face, fingertips resting on his jawbone on either side. A warmness crept up his neck at the contact, even more so when you pulled him down into a kiss, quick and shy. His hands traveled up to take ahold of yours, thumbs caressing your palms. 

"Everything okay?" 

Leon searched your face for signs of trouble, wondering if he was needed for comfort. It wasn't usual of you to be so bold, especially with how new your relationship was. These early days had been filled with soft blushes and unsure touches, shaky kisses and stuttered words of affection from both your ends. Still, this wouldn't stop him from opening his heart to you if you asked him to. 

A nod, your breaths coming out in quiet shudders as you tightened your grasp on him, pulling him down once more for another kiss, this time on his cheek. Then another on his forehead, lips lingering for a moment longer before you drew back. 

"I love you so much." 

He swallowed thickly, boyish features highlighted by the deep red flush of his cheeks. His hands trembled slightly as they moved to stroke your arms, positive you could hear how hard his heart was beating. An attempt at a grin was there, but was dropped in order to press a chaste kiss to your lips. 

At that moment, it spoke louder than he could.


	3. three.

Blue eyes stared into your back as you shifted positions on the sofa, hefty novel in hand and completely ignorant of your boyfriend's presence in the room. He watched you with traces of a pout on his lips, definitely not used to lacking attention from you.

"Baby?"

A monotone hum is all he got in return.

Leon sighed, muscles straining as he crossed his arms. He tilted his head as he walked up behind you, wanting to catch a glimpse of your face as you read. You remained steady, turning a page and tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"Hmm?"

You hummed again, aware that your boyfriend had gotten closer but still too engrossed in your book to care.

The sofa dipped under his weight, an action that made you look up from the page. His expression was careful, blue eyes blinking into yours with a sweet gleam. Your eyes traveled down to his shirt, perfectly white and hugging his physique in a way that made you flush.

His hands were cautious in lowering your book from your grasp, closing it with a snap and setting it down onto the floor. In your haze you did nothing but watch in mild alarm, thoughts immediately questioning which page you had left on and _how dare Leon make you lose your place._

Your back pressed onto the arm of the sofa, legs pushed apart by your boyfriend in order to fit snugly between them, his face snuggled against your collarbone, and his arms hugging the small of your back in one swift movement. His sudden weight (and other factors) caused you to become breathless, bewildered by his unexpected affection and unsure where to lay your hands for the time being.

"Lee!?"

Surprise graced your strained voice, prompting Leon to chuckle kindly, his breath tickling your throat.

"Sorry, baby. It's my turn to be held. Can't let a book get more action than me, you know."


	4. four.

His hands were still soft, free of callouses, and you were thankful to his gloves. Slender and strong, his fingers were embraced by your body - brushing the curves of your waist, traveling over the creases of your shoulders, using them to bring your own hands to his lips for a tender kiss before he left for work, eyes full of play. 

The hands that held your smaller pair with delicacy were the same that handled his weapon. 

The fingers that pushed hair behind your ears were the same that pulled triggers against criminals. 

The palms that squished your cheeks until you laughed were used to comfort victim children in the same way - squishing their cheeks just to see then smile, helping them to forget momentarily about the horrors they'd been saved from. 

Comparing his to your own was a habit of yours. Yours were smaller, slimmer fingers with a feminine elegance about them. His were large and safe, handsomely veiny and always finding a way to interlock with yours before you finished observing them.

You kissed his fingertips and knuckles, one by one, too occupied with your display of affection to notice the way Leon gazed at you, eyes a benign twinkle, his heart swelling with the deepest love in every sense of the word.


	5. five.

"You sure we have enough pillows?" 

His voice was jestful besides you, warmth radiating beyond his body temperature. You squirmed in place, laying flat on a bed of the softest blankets collected from the depths of your home, and looked around at the myriad of cushions surrounding you, thoughtfully quiet. 

"Maybe. We might need to fix the roof covers again, though." 

You noticed how one of the draping sheets above you had begun to sag, in its wake dragging a few others with it. Leon looked up with you, sighing in annoyance. 

"I should just take them off. They keep falling off anyway." 

Without a protest you rested your cheek onto your pillow, watching as your boyfriend crawled out through the entrance of your carefully built pillow fort. With a single motion he tugged the sheets off with a flourish, causing you to squint from the sudden invasion of light in your cozy cave. 

It was the middle of winter, the coldest it could be in Raccoon City, and the only way possible to keep warm was to snuggle with Leon in your homemade pillow fort. This idea was immediately approved by said boyfriend, and the two of you had spent an hour and a half preparing and building your new (temporary) home in the living room. 

Just as quickly as the light had entered, darkness was flicked on, and your eyes were hazy as they adjusted to the rapid changes. You were wide-eyed as you made out Leon's body re-entering the fort. 

"Alrighty. Repairs should be good for now."

He laid on his back with a groan, his voice by your side once more. You felt his arm snaking around your waist as he turned onto his side, his silent request for you to cuddle up with him.

"Hmm . . ."

The indecisive tone of your voice made him laugh. 

"Don't tell me - more blankets?"

You shook your head, even if he couldn't see it, and instead shifted to coil your arms around his chest, smiling as he happily pressed kisses onto your face. 

"We could save money on the heating bill by doing this, you know."

Leon laughed again, allowing his kisses to answer for him.


End file.
